Long Story
by cassie.hack
Summary: "Now let's talk about rescuing my boyfriend." Admittedly, there are nicer things to say to a siren lying next to you, but Lilith isn't known for subtlety... But what's she really playing at? Maya's POV, follows pretty much the entire Borderlands 2 storyline...
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I wanted to try and write something else for a change. Let me know what you think/if you think I should stick to Mass Effect stories... :)  
_

_The story's Maya/Lilith for now, though it might turn into Maya/Mordecai or Maya/Axton, I haven't decided yet... maybe even Maya/Claptrap, who knows? I'm open to suggestions... :)_

_I know it's short but I just want to know what you guys think first before I upload more... The chapters will probably stay this short, but they're just easier to write for me that way...  
_

_And last but not least: let me know if you want me to include Gaige as well. I personally haven't downloaded her character, but I could include her regardless at bascially any part of the story, just let me know what you think...  
_

_And now: onwards, Minions! :)  
_

* * *

**Long story...**

"Now, let's talk about rescuing my boyfriend."

My head whips around to the redhead lying next to me. She's propped her chin in the palm of her hand and is eyeing me curiously while my eyebrow shoots up.

"Your what?"

She shruggs and states matter-of-factly, "Roland." And in case that name doesn't ring a bell, she helpfully adds, "The guy you're looking for..."

I give a short laugh and shake my head. _I don't believe this... _Propping myself up and wrapping my arms around my knees, I let my eyes wander over our discarded clothes all around us.

To be honest, I have no idea how we ended up on one of Lilith's furs (well, technically it was after mostly _my_ back hit various monitors and shelves, but that's beside the point right now) in her secret hideout in the first place, but it seemed like an exciting idea at the time... Now I'm not so sure anymore... Don't get me wrong, I didn't expect a half hour of cuddling, but there are definitely nicer ways of telling you to get your ass in gear and leave...

"Well then..." Lilith stretches with a sigh and gets up, reaching for her shirt. "Get dressed so that we can get your friends and I can explain my plan," she says as she walks down the stairs, running a hand through her hair – not that anyone would be able to notice a difference from before me and my group split up... if we manage to grab all our clothes before "my friends" return, that is.

Friends... I smile. A couple of weeks ago I didn't even know these guys existed... We just all happened to be on the same train a few weeks back, but I guess it's fair to say that they've grown on me by now. It's amazing how almost being blown to pieces can quickly form a group out of complete strangers...

So we've been traveling together ever since, silently pledging to have our backs for the time being, which, seeing some of the... things we've encountered so far, doesn't sound like a bad plan to me...

But back to my momentary situation... The guys offered to check the cave for any more Bloodshots trying to burst into the Firehawk's hideout unnanounced while we girls could talk about Lilith's enhanced Siren powers, which I have to admit, made me kinda jealous back there...

Heh, see how that worked out...

In retrospect, it's kinda hard to decide why she chose to pounce on me just as I was about to open my mouth and ask my questions... Maybe it was a side effect from all that Eridium she absorbed during and after our little fight before (note to self: stay clear of that stuff, even if it could enhance your abilities) or maybe she's just been on her own for too long in these caves... who knows...

Anyway, there's no time to dwell on this weird situation right now. The guys could be back any minute and I'm not exactly in a state I want them to find me in right now, so I quickly grab my clothes and follow her down the stairs just in time to see Axton, Zero and Salvador return...

By the looks of it, Salvador has managed to trigger a few of the traps protecting Lilith's hideout from uninvited guests yet again... And if his smoking beard isn't proof enough, his grim expression surely is... I give him a warm smile as I step between him and Axton, the smile obviously lighting up his mood immediately as he pokes me in the ribs, grinning.

"So... Had fun with your Siren sister while we were gone?" he asks, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

_Oh, you have no idea..._

"What'd you do? Gossip about us guys? Paint each other's toe nails?" he goes on, luckily misinterpreting my grin.

I lightly pat him on the shoulder and nodd. "Sure did, Sal, sure did..."

The Gunzerker nods, satisfied, and remains quiet as Axton shoulders his shotgun.

"All clear." Axton nods at Lilith and she crosses her arms in front of her chest as she steps in front of our little group, facing us.

Her plan is simple: she'll teleport us right into the Bloodshot Stronghold and from there we'll have to shoot our way to Roland. Seeing the guys nodding their heads around me, it seems they all agree with the plan and before there's time for argument, Lilith has already teleported us... well... about ten feet away, which isn't bad for a start... But who am I to judge? I'm barely able to keep our enemies phaselocked for more than a few seconds right now, so I'll just keep my mouth shut while we turn to leave the cave on our own, with Lilith's voice calling after us, "And make sure to bring my boyfriend back in one piece... Well... ex-boyfriend."

I smile, involuntarily shaking my head once more. _This just keeps getting better and better..._ Keeping my head low, I follow the guys down the stairs as they head out of the cave.

And that's when all the _real_ fun began...

. . .

"That bot's taking Roland to the drop-barge! Stop them before they get away!"

I involuntarily squint at Lilith's shrill voice ringing out of our communicator while we hurry down the stairs to follow said bot flying away with our... let's call him "bounty" for now... It's not like shooting our way through the Bloodshot Stronghold wasn't already time-consuming enough, now we have to chase after that cocky ass after being _this_ close to grabbing him and getting the hell away from there...

I growl inwardly and turn my head just in time to see Salvador shake his head next to me.

"Damn, if you're gonna sound that desperate one day too, I think we better never start dating," he announces, grinning up at me.

I roll my eyes and sigh, grabbing the Gunzerker's shoulder and pulling him out of the way just as another bandit races past us and jumps down the cliff to our left to escape the invading Loaders.

"Focus," I remind him and nodd towards Axton and Zero who are already a few feet away, dismembering a few more Loaders.

But he's right... Staying alert because a Psycho could jump out from behind a crate and charge at you any moment is one thing, but being told every five minutes to "make sure nothing happens to Roland" or to "better hurry" – preferably at a time when you're occupied with something else, namely staying alive – is a completely different form of stress... And yep, she _did_ sound pretty desperate...

All for a guy who seems to be so full of himself that makes you wonder where that big ego's coming from... His one-liners, at least, weren't all that impressive, but maybe that's what made Lilith fall for the guy in the first place... Huh, maybe _her_ eyes would get all dreamy when he takes out a few robots before being dragged away by another one because he was too busy sitting on his lazy and cocky ass instead of blowing open the damn cell door-

"Watch it."

I blink a few times in confusion when Salvador shoves me aside just as a grenade explodes where I've been standing only seconds before.

"Feelin' like you could lock that cabron over there for us?"

Furrowing my brows, I look up and my eyes settle on a Loader a few feet ahead. Guess my musing will have to wait...

A faint smile starts tugging at the corner of my lip as I face the Loader fully, inhaling deeply while my tattoos start to glow.

"Freeze!"


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thanks a lot for your reviews, I'll keep them all in mind... I think I'll introduce all possible romance options and we'll see how it goes from there, but so far people seem to like Lilith... :)_

_Feel free to let me know what you think/if you have any wishes for further chapters/if there are certain missions or characters you want included..._

* * *

Ah, home sweet home...

Not that I'd call the _Happy Pig Motel_ home, and it certainly isn't sweet – if anything, I detect a slight hint of sweat, must, rotting junk, oh, and of course there's the smell of blood drifting over from a couple doors to our right, but hey, at least we've got beds... Beds with nasty sheets that I _definitely_ won't fight over with Salvador, who doesn't seem to mind the various bugs he'll have to share the night with... Instead, I managed to snatch the only chair in the room which I pulled to the window in hopes of at least some fresh air.

We had to take a little detour after the Bloodshot Stronghold when our dear Salvador missed his chance to fire his rocket launcher in time before the Constructor that had captured Roland took off, leaving us standing in a pile of smoking and sparking robot parts... alone...

We still managed to free Roland, who, as soon as we approached him, took off, ordering us to meet him back at Sanctuary. Since our detour had cost us the last daylight – and I personally could do without having to witness the heart-warming reunion of Lilith and Roland – we decided to stay at the _Happy Pig Motel_, which we'd have had to pass on our way back to Sanctuary anyway...

Sure, the smell could be better, my chair creaks with every move I make and I'm sure my bones will hurt like hell in the morning, but the way I'm slightly leaning backwards, balancing the chair on only two of its feet, my own feet propped up on the windowsill, I'm quite comfortable right now... Until Axton leans against the window frame and eyes me with a serious expression.

"You alright?" he asks me, keeping his voice low so that the others can't hear him.

I shrug my shoulders indifferently. "Sure. Why?"

"You shot Roland quite a few death-glares every time we were talking to him..."

I did? Huh, didn't even notice...

"Maybe I just don't like being called 'soldier'," I calmly state, evading his eyes and instead scanning the area in front of our room once more.

"Maybe," he muses, turning his head so that he can look out the window as well, his eyes scanning the seemingly peaceful motel area, obviously coming to the same conclusion as I did seconds ago – which is that we aren't in any immediate danger right now, because he quickly turns back to me, his eyes locking on me again. Ugh, where are those bandits when you need 'em...?

"Are you sure that's all?"

I give a short laugh. "I barely even know this guy, so yeah, that's all. I just seem to have an aversion to cocky assholes, I guess..."

A smile spreads across his face as he shrugs. "We seem to get along fine..."

I grin. "True. Maybe you should try calling me 'soldier' from now on and we'll see if I'm still willing to do your hair..." (True story...)

That seems to get him thinking for a moment and he finally nods and pushes himself off the window frame. "Well then, if you're sure you're alright..." Again with those watchful eyes... I nod quickly and he shrugs. "Guess I'll look for my own place to sleep then... unless Sal is willing to spoon..."

"We're not that close yet, amigo..." comes Salvador's muffled response from somewhere behind us.

"Aw, a shame..." Axton lightly squeezes my shoulder as he walks past me and my eyes return to the darkness in front of our window, Zero's silhouette momentarily appearing on the schoolbus' roof outside before he settles back into the crates, his sniper always at hand in case of any unwanted intruders.

With that in mind my eyelids start getting heavier and heavier until I finally give in and drift off.

. . .

"Rise and shine, Sunshine!"

I wince at the booming voice close to my ear and blindly swat my right hand at whoever dared disturbing my peaceful slumber – judging by the heavy accent, it's Salvador. My hand only waves through the air without hitting a target and I finally force my eyes open, catching sight of Salvador's back as he tries to run out of the room before I can get a hold of him. But my hand is quicker and shoots out, balling into a fist as I catch his disappearing form right outside the motel room.

His helpless body gets lifted into the air where he's captured in my Phaselock, the only thing he's able to use being his mouth – which he takes advantage of immediately.

"Ey, would you rather we leave Ms. Sleeping Beauty behind?"

I smirk as I get up and walk out of the room, making a show of stretching my – as predicted – aching limbs in front of him while he's still trapped. As I feel the Phaselock weaken, I simply shrug and approach Axton and Zero who are currently discussing our vehicle's color at the Catch-A-Ride station nearby.

"You wouldn't risk letting your best driver behind," I announce without turning around, even as I hear the heavy _thump_ announcing my Phaselock's end behind me.

Salvador quickly struggles back to his feet and hurries after me. "Eh, you just like running over skags," he grins and I am forced to nod smilingly. He's got a point...

"Roadkill," Salvador states as we step to the rest of our group, crossing his arms in front of his chest while inconspicuously nodding in my direction.

Axton and Zero exchange a quick look and finally nod before Axton turns back to the screen and spawns our vehicle. Were it any other day, I might have been offended, but the sun's shining, warming my face right now, and if I'm lucky, I might even get to hit a few Psychos on our way back to Sanctuary. Things are looking good...

. . .

"Hold it together."

Axton nods and bites his lip while I revive him.

We were just outside of Sanctuary when another group of Nomads and Psychos suddenly showed up, ambushing us. And who could have predicted they would set up camp there again even with the dried blood of their dead friends still covering most of the area?

_I_ certainly didn't... And due to an unfortunate incident (namely a skag head accidentally being jammed under one of our vehicle's front wheels, thus blocking it – which, may I add, was totally _not_ my fault) we were forced to walk the remaining way back to Sanctuary, which had us pretty exhausted by the time we'd reached the entrance...

So the ambush took us by surprise, but after a quick look around I can see that Sal and Zero have already taken care of the remaining foes just as Axton gets back on his feet, patting me on my shoulder.

"Thanks, soldier."

My head whips around and I slap him on the back of his head – my well-aimed slap ruining his freshly styled hair, that'll teach him a lesson – glaring at him dangerously.

"Ow."

Oh please...

As if we hadn't just had that conversation last night... And don't think your puppy eyes will help you this time...

He rubs the back of his head and shoots me an apologetic smile. "Sorry, forgot."

I roll my eyes and stride past him to activate Sanctuary's main gate, huffing in annoyance.

Men... At least Sanctuary's not entirely populated with 'em...

* * *

_Next up: Finally back in Sanctuary...  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: First of all: I'm sorry for the delay, I'm just a really moody writer... I've tried forcing myself to sit down and write, didn't work, I still hope you'll bear with me... Just to show you how sorry I am, you'll get two chapters..._

_Now, with that out of the way... *inhale deeply* Thanks a lot for all of your reviews, guys, I'm still keeping track, so sorry if I don't reply to all of them personally (though I'm trying, promise)... So it's decided, Gaige will appear, but since she was a later DLC-character anyway, I think it's kinda fitting to add her at a later time, though you won't have to wait too long, don't worry... And Tiny Tina, for you, of course, my humble (anonymous) reader... :)  
_

_And just so you know, you've already corrupted my mind... I recently tried to add a little Axton-romance (just for the fun of it) and I couldn't do it, so thanks a lot for that... now I have to come up with something else... :P  
I also decided to write Lilith a bit nicer than I had initially intended, so don't ever tell me I'm not listening to you guys... ;)  
_

_I hope you enjoy...  
_

* * *

Tannis' eyes bore into mine and I start to shift uncomfortably. She smiles at me and I can't really decide whether to be flattered or feel like an exotic animal on display...

Before the silence between us can get even more awkward – man, am I glad the guys decided to go to _Moxxi's_ for a few beers, leaving me with the task of checking on Roland – I clear my throat and take a step to my left, sighing when she follows me.

"Would you mind?" I nodd towards the washing machine behind her, pretty sure it holds ammo we could really use right now...

She remains silent, her eyes never leaving mine, that amused smile still playing around her lips and I groan inwardly. Time for more drastic measures... I feign a step to the right and then shoot to the left, my arm reaching out and-

I find myself pinning her against the (still closed) washing mashine, my left hand resting close to her head while I just about manage to stop my right hand from landing on her hip as I try to regain my balance.

Great...

"The offer still stands," she suddenly purrs and I almost jump at the unexpected noise – or maybe it's her hand grabbing my waist, who knows?

My brows furrow for a moment as I rack my brain. Her offer...? Oooh, right...

She seems to notice my understanding and arches a suggestive eyebrow while my mind starts to race at my options. Check on Roland and join with the guys for a drink at _Moxxi's_ or follow crazy Tannis to her bed? Or wall... or locker... or chair... or wherever it is she sleeps – who knows with these people...

Wait a minute...

I suddenly remember something interesting I've found while we were hunting down the four assassins at Southpaw Steam & Power a while back and before my mind – or at least the rational part of my mind – has time to catch on, I have already crossed my arms in front of my chest and challenge, "If I say yes, will you tell me everything you know about Sirens?"

Ugh, all these challenges Sal and I have come up with to pass the time during our journey so far have completely ruined me... But it's too late to back out now and Tannis is already nodding eagerly.

Oh what the heck... I take a deep breath and nodd. "Lead the way..."

"Excellent!"

After quickly freeing herself from between me and the washing machine, Tannis hurries up the stairs, rambling happily as I sigh and turn around to follow her – right after grabbing as much ammo as I can carry from the surrounding washing mashines, of course... First Lilith, now Tannis... The things I'm willing to do for information about my heritage... I guess it's this planet's fault, Pandora's already corrupting me, I can feel it...

"I tried to convince Lilith, but for some reason she refused all my offers so far..."

Wait, what?

"We'll take one of the upper beds, the smell of bacon is slightly less irritating there... That reminds me..." Tannis stops, turning her head back to me. "I did mention I tend to bite, didn't I?"

Oh, right... there was that... Great idea, Maya... great idea...

Tannis obviously takes my hesitation as a sign to continue and she climbs the rest of the stairs, excitedly going on, "This will be most interesting! I'd like to take notes though, I hope you don't mind. Heh, of course you don't, I'm a scientist after all... And if I'm lucky, I might even remember where I left the ECHO recordings afterwards..."

I feel so special right n- wait, we're going upstairs? I'm pretty sure Roland's up there... And that means there's a chance that...

Please let him be alone, please let him be-

"Sup."

Great...

There she is, casually leaning against the doorframe and smiling at me, even adding a suggestive wink behind Roland's back – damn that woman! – while Roland quickly approaches us. And here _I_ stand, frozen in place, staring at them dumbfounded with no idea what to do except flee...

I need to get out of here!

My hand shoots out to stop Tannis in her pace and I turn her back around to face me. "Hey, I... guess I'll take care of your job first..." I announce, making sure to keep my voice low, and Tannis nods, her smile never leaving her face.

"Excellent," she repeats and, just like that, turns to walk back downstairs as if she hadn't just been listing all the different things she wants to do to me in mer mind. "Don't forget to pick up the pizza at _Moxxi's_!"

One of my eyebrows involuntarily shoots up as I watch her leave. Well, that was easy... Only one more quick exit to go...

Speaking of which... while I still face the stairs – trying not to look like a total idiot with my mouth hanging open – I suddenly notice a large shadow growing behind me and I slowly turn around just in time to see Roland charge at me with thundering steps, being reminded once again of what an intimidating figure he is... Damn, that guy is huge...

"Handsome Jack is gonna kill us all unless you can stop him," he barks down at me while I still struggle to get a clear view of his face which, from my point of view, is slightly obscured by his muscular chest and arms he has crossed – as if his "normal" appearance wasn't intimidating enough already...

"He means 'hi'. That's his way of saying 'hi'..."

I'm almost glad to hear Lilith's voice, although I'm still unable to move away from his towering form to shoot her a thankful smile – not that I'd consider doing that in the first place, especially with her boyfriend (did I mention he's _huge_?) right next to her, glaring down at me...

"Hi," I manage to croak, smiling weakly while I force my feet to move – preferably away from that towering colossus...

"Right, sorry," the booming voice continues and Roland seems to tense his facial muscles as if... is he trying to smile? "Hi."

That's it, I'm outta here!

I smile at Roland and nod, pointing over my shoulder as I slowly back away. "Yeah, I'll just... go then..."

Before either one of them can say anything more I've already turned around and stormed down the stairs. Keeping my head low, I quickly make my way away from the Raider's HQ and I can already hear the booming bass coming from _Moxxi's_ when I hear hurried footsteps behind me.

"Hey, wait up."

Against my immediate need to quicken my pace, I freeze and it takes Lilith only two seconds to reach me. Once she's standing in front of me, she places a hand on her hip and smiles at me. "You took off so quickly, we didn't even get a chance to talk..."

Not one to take sublte hints then, I take it...

She eyes me carefully. "Is it because of Roland? Don't worry about him, he's not all that bad... He's a big softie inside, you know."

Riiight...

Sensing that I'm not about to answer, Lilith waves her hand dismissively. "Anyway, I've got a job for you."

My eyebrow shoots up. _That's _why she's followed me?

Lilith seems to take up on my skepticism and winks at me as she inches closer, shooting a quick glance over my shoulder to make sure we're alone before she gently slaps my ass. "I've got a little problem with some of 'Firehawk's followers..." she starts and inches even closer, her hand remaining on my ass as she whispers in my ear, "If you could help me with them, I'd be _very_ grateful..."

I guess it goes without saying that it took all of my willpower not to yelp in surprise like a damn schoolgirl when her squeezing hand emphasizes her words...

"Oh and Roland wants you to find his spy in Tundra Express..."

Damn that woman...

. . .

"Me and Lilith? We made out once. I try to keep it on the down-low."

Who hasn't, buddy, who hasn't...

I groan inwardly as I shove past the guy in front of _Moxxi's_ – fighting the urge to pat him on the shoulder for his "achievement" – and walk into the bar, giving a sigh of relief when I immediately spot the familiar faces at the bar.

"I bet you're not able to empty the entire barrel of rakk ale in 30 seconds."

"Challenge accepted."

I shake my head and lightly punch Salvador's arm as I sit on the free barstool between him and Axton. "You really should stop doing that, Sal."

He turns to me, his eyebrows raised in honest confusion. "Why? It's fun." A wicked grin suddenly spreads across his face as he adds, "Besides, a little challenge never hurt anyone..." After tapping his chin in thought for a second, he leans forward, his eyes gleaming mischievously as he purrs, "I bet it'll take me less time to incinerate ten bandits..."

_Don't fall for that!_ a small voice in my head yells, but as always, my pride is faster...

"You're on!"

_Why do I even care...?_

A gurgling sound behind Sal makes both of us spin around to watch Zero empty the barrel on the bar in front of him. He has lifted his helmet slightly which allows him to throw his head back as he gulps down the last drops of ale before placing it back on the bar, adjusting his helmet again before any of us can get a real glimpse at his face. Not that we'd care about that, of course... We also _don't_ have bets on what's behind his mask or anything like that... And I'm _also_ absolutely _not _sure that I'm right with my theory since I think I've just spotted some green skin...

Sal seems to have spotted it as well judging by his disappointed expression when he turns back to me... I raise a suggestive eyebrow before giving Moxxi a handsign who quickly produces a bottle of lager from her- Don't stare, Maya, don't stare!

"All done?"

I take a cautious sip from the beer and take the opportunity to turn away from a smiling Moxxi to face Salvador again.

"Yup." I nod. "We have to kill some fugitives, deal with Lilith's followers and find a guy in Tundra Express..."

Sal nods, drumming his fingers on the bar in front of him for a second before he turns in his chair. "Then what are we waiting for?"

Now?

I put the lager down, swallowing the gulp of beer still in my mouth and pointedly look at the still half-filled bottle in my hand. He follows my line of sight and then waves his hand dismissively before he jumps off his chair.

"Ah, you shouldn't drink and drive anyway." He grins, adding, "It's not safe for your passengers..."

I shoot him a cold glare and slowly take another large gulp from my – well deserved – beer, silently daring him to object. Which he does...

His hand shoots out and pats me roughly on the back, making me almost choke on my beer. I still manage to keep some of my dignity by keeping my mouth shut and simply sliding off the chair, turning away from him as I hastily gulp down the rest of the beer. I smile at Moxxi – ignore her suggestive wink – and place a few bills on the bar before I follow my companions, grabbing the pizza boxes on my way out.

"I'll ride shotgun!" Sal announces when I join up with them outside the bar, his eyes lighting up even more when he notices the pizza boxes in my hands.

I shake my head and keep the pizza out of Sal's reach – which means I don't even have to stretch my arms... "I think Axton should guard the pizza..."

"Thanks, sol-" My eyes narrow and Axton nervously clears his throat. "Sol," he settles. And, giving me a warm smile, he adds, "That means 'sun'."

"M-hm..." Still not convinced but too tired to argue – plus my stomach already tells me it was a bad idea to empty the entire bottle of beer in three large gulps – I simply nodd and roughly shove the pizza boxes towards him before I turn and walk away, a wicked grin playing around my lips. Have fun protecting the pizza from Sal's grubby hands back there... I'll make sure to drive as slowly as possible... "Zero, you're driving shotgun today."

"Challenge accepted."

"What do you mean, 'challenge'? I'm a _good_ driver, damn it!"


	4. Chapter 4

_"Hyperion is not responsible for any fingers, toes or breasts added during the respawn process," _the cheery voice from the New-U station informs us from the distance and I can't help but glance at Salvador as he rejoins our group, my eyes widening in surprise when he storms past us.

"Erm... Sal?"

"_What_?" He turns around, his eyes glaring angrily at me.

Boy, being overrun by a swarm of fireants sure kills the party mood...

I swallow and silently point at his midsection, or rather, the not belly-related bulge wobbling underneath his shirt...

He lowers his eyes and sighs, holstering his gun as he walks back towards us in defeat. "Por favor, could somebody just kill me?"

_"Between you and us, that thing that killed you is a total dick. Please disregard this message if you commited suicide."_

. . .

"You're back," Tannis states the obvious. "_All_ of you," she quietly adds as she continues counting the bunch of bills in her hands.

And indeed, it may have taken some convincing, but I finally managed to get all three guys to accompany me to the Raiders' HQ this time, deeming it wise to have some "protection" for my next encounter with Sanctuary's citizens... Being openly ogled by Scooter is one thing, but constantly fearing someone might rip off your clothes at any second _can_ make you paranoid over time, let me tell you...

Tannis is finally done counting her "blood money" and she hands it to me. Feeling the sticky, red substance on the bills – as Tannis had promised – I quickly shove the money towards Axton who carefully folds the bills and stashes them in his backpack without letting anything show on his face.

Tannis' eyes follow Axton's movements before she crosses her arms over her chest and faces me again, adding, "It took you long enough..."

"Yeah..." I grin and pat Salvador on the shoulder. "Sal decided to help an AI while we were at the Stronghold that tried to kill us... was it three times? Two?"

Sal shrugs his shoulders indifferently. "He seemed trustworthy to _me_... and to be fair, he _didn't _kill us..."

"Right..." Not thanks to you, Mr. Maya-cover-me-while-I-reload-my-rocket-launcher...

Obviously alreasy getting bored – as indicated by his eyes that dart lazily around the room – Sal starts shuffling with his feet. "We done here? We still have an AI-core to install in Moxxi's bar..."

Axton nods. "I think we're done here." He turns to follow a happy Salvador out of the room, adding over his shoulder just as I'm about to follow them, "Oh and Maya, could you inform Lilith that we've taken care of her followers in Frostbite Canyon as well?"

I wince at his words. That's exactly what I _didn't _want to hear...

Don't get me wrong, setting some of her followers on fire, killing a gigantic fireant and carrying a Midget all the way back to the Southern Shelf only to sacrifice him on Captain Flynt's ship was fun – or well, at least Sal seemed to have enjoyed himself... probably 'cause _he_ didn't have to carry that squirming, squeaking Midget around – but there are definitely better ways of getting to know each other...

And just when I thought it couldn't get any more bizarre (and yes, I've already seen a Midget riding a Bullymong...) we got to "attend" an Enkindling ceremony that ended in a bloodbath after Lilith appeared to save some poor bastard from a very painful death – leaving us alone to deal with an enraged Incinerator and his remaining cult on our own...

So, I guess it goes without saying that I wasn't exaclty looking forward to seeing "Ms. Firehawk" – and her grim boyfriend/bodyguard – again so soon, which I decided I'd let my companions know... preferably in my most convincing whiny tone...

"Why is it that I always end up being the one to turn in missions while you guys get to drink at _Moxxi's_?"

Salvador stops halfway through the door and turns back around, a mischievous smirk on his face. "What, not friends with your Siren sister anymore?"

Ugh, that little pest!

My eyes narrow. "Do you want me to tell Moxxi you've been checking out her daughter?"

Sal's eyes immediately widen and I can't help but grin. That's right. Don't think I didn't see you while the rest of us decorated her garage... I cross my arms over my chest while arching a challenging eyebrow.

Axton clears his throat and steps forward. "Could you two at least act like grown-ups for five minutes? I'd appreciate that..." He turns to the fidgeting Gunzerker behind him. "Sal, stop provoking her, and Maya," he turns back to me and motions towards the stairs, "Just tell Lilith we've taken care of everything and then you can join us at the bar, it won't take more than a minute. You two seemed to get along just fine a couple of days ago, has that changed?"

Like I'm gonna tell you guys...

I give a heavy sigh and grumble a "no" before I spin on my heels and march up the stairs to get it over with.

You are _so_ doing your hair alone tomorrow!

. . .

I put extra effort in being as loud as possible as I climb up the stairs to make my arrival known – just in case the two lovebirds need a little warning – until I'm finally standing in the already familiar room.

Roland turns away from a monitor he's been inspecting and he's about to approach me when I stop him in his tracks with a raised hand. "Tundra Express is next, I promise," I announce before I quickly evade him and head for Lilith who pushes herself off a nearby wall, already smiling again – is it just me or did her face just light up? Nah, probably just my body telling me I need a beer, but since I'm already here...

"All done?"

I nod but remain standing in front of her, not exactly sure how to approach the topic. I shoot a quick glance over my shoulder which Lilith seems to understand and she wordlessly nods towards the balcony, leading me away from Roland who's already absorbed in his monitor again.

"What's up?" She casually sits on the balcony's railing and eyes me as I follow her lead, shooting another glance at Roland to make sure he's not within earshot.

I run a hand through my hair and start, "I was just wondering, since you've spent more time on Pandora than me... if you've learned anything more about our heritage..."

Her eyebrows both rise. "Our heritage? You mean why we're sirens?"

Her eyes never leave me and I quickly nod. "Yeah. Have you never wondered about that yourself?"

She just shrugs, letting her eyes wander over the plaza at a distance before they settle back on me. "Sure, I mean I used to, a while back, but now..." She sighs, running a hand through her hair. "We've got these cool tattoos on our arms and possess these amazing powers, why should we question that?" And before I can regret bringing the topic up in the first place, she quickly adds, "You don't need to understand your past to embrace the present, right?"

Huh, that actually sounds like something brother Sophis would have said...

"Sorry if that's not what you wanted to hear..." Lilith's voice jolts me out of my memory and I quickly look up, catching another smile starting to tug at her lips. "Maybe you should ask Tannis. Just... watch out, she might want to pluck out some of your hair..."

I give a short laugh. "Yeah, she's already done that... hurts like a bitch..."

"I know, right?" Lilith laughs, running another hand through her hair. "I even think she's sucked on them when she thought I wasn't looking..."

I smartly decide not to confirm her suspicion and instead push myself off the railing, shooting her an honest smile. "I think I should head to _Moxxi's _now, but... thanks. That... actually helped, I guess..."

"Anytime... Oh and I've got another job for you."

Of course you do...

. . .

The moment I enter _Moxxi's _I know something is off... For once, there seem to be no other patrons aside from Moxxi herself and Sir Hammerlock – the former frantically downing drink after drink while the latter seems to nod his head in rhythm with... one of the most awful and yet intriguing sounds I've ever heard...

Moxxi notices me and, after downing another drink, nods towards what I suspect to be the origin of the sound. Without a word, I pass the bar and round the corner to be greeted by my three companions, all gathered around a radio. Zero is calm and motionless as always and leans against a wall while Axton and Sal are fighting against the tears of laughter, both taking short pauses to catch their breath while the "voice talent" coming from the radio tries to mumble his way through forgotten lyric passages before switching to an entirely different song.

I approach my group just as Axton and Sal – who I suspect to have heard the entire song more than once already – decide to join in with booming voices.

"When you wake up in the mornin' time you're lookin' back at me. You wasted your entire weekend, your bank account-"

BANG!

All heads shoot to me as I holster my pistol, a small trail of smoke rising from the fresh bullethole in the radio.

"We done?" I ask, crossing my arms in front of my chest and eyeing each of the guys in turn.

"God, YES!" comes Moxxi's voice from behind me, quickly followed by a muttered, "That came out wrong, sorry. Old habits die hard I guess..."

"Ey..." Sal starts weakly but I hold my hand up to cut him off.

"I turned the mission in, got a new one, we still have to find Roland's spy in Tundra Express and _you_ guys have nothing better to do than listening to this awful trash? While I'm working my-"

"You're going to Tundra Express? My, what an excellent coincidence..."

My eyes narrow, telling both Sal and Axton that this is _far_ from over before I grab the AI core the radio spat out and turn to a beaming Sir Hammerlock.

* * *

_A/N: *sigh* Who could ever forget that beautiful song from "Out of body experience"... could listen to it all day long... :)  
_

_See you next time...  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Thanks a lot for all your responses (why am I not surprised Lilith has a lot of fans...? :) )_

_And it's decided: Axton will mingle in the whole love-game, but he's definitely ruled out as a love interest (see what you've made me do? I hope you're all happy now... :P ). That was quick, huh? Oh well, guess there are enough stories with him already..._

_Anyway, enjoy... :)_

* * *

"All I'm saying is that I insist on a fair division of future missions," I declare as the heavy anchor thunders to the ground a few feet away. "I don't see why _I_ should be the only one turning in these damn missions while you can get drunk and have your fun." I rip the ECHO recorder Lilith asked me to retrieve off the anchor and head back towards our parked vehicle with three very silent companions in tow.

Once inside, I start the car and speed off to our next location without stopping my rant, "There are four people in our group! Four! Imagine how much faster we could be if we simply divided those missions..."

"We were there when you turned in Tannis' mission..." comes Sal's sheepish voice from the backseat.

"Because I promised I'd buy the next round at _Moxxi's_!"

"And Ellie," Sal mumbles but winces a second later when my steely eyes meet his in the rearview mirror, probably already regretting his words.

I decide to ignore his objection and instead focus on running down the few Skags that occupy the area around the pump that's supposed to bear the next ECHO recording. Once I've run over the last Skag – a few times more, just for good measure – Sal immediately jumps out the vehicle and runs towards a valve wheel nearby, hurrying after the expelled ECHO recorder only seconds later. Once he's back on his feet after slipping on some Skag goo (what? It's dead, that's all that matters...) he grabs it off the ground and slithers back to our vehicle, handing me the recorder as soon as he's back in his seat.

"Why, thank you, Sal, how very chivalrous of you." I give him a mocking wink and he waves his hand in feigned abashment.

"You're welcome, _Sol_..."

I turn to Axton. "See? That wasn't so hard, now was it?"

. . .

"...Then there was the time you shoved me down the platform on Captain Flynt's ship."

"And I followed you right after."

I glare at Salvador through the rearview mirror and snort. "Yeah, after he was dead..."

He shrugs. "It's not my fault you killed him right away..."

"It took me fifteen minutes!" An irritating scream from outside makes me tighten my grip on the steering wheel while I set our vehicle back and ram another Adult Bullymong, the vehicle shaking violently at the impact. This just keeps getting better and better... "Damn it, how many more of those Rakks are there?"

"It's kinda hard to aim with your constant-" Axton is stopped abruptly as I ram another Bullymong and push it off the cliff. He winces as he touches his bruised stomach but crawls back to the canon just as the last Bullymong gets jammed between the front of our vehicle and a wall of ice.

With a triumphant smile I crawl out of the driver's seat and roughly shove my way past Zero and Sal in the small space inside our vehicle towards the canon in the back. I'm still in the mood for some more bloodshed, so I motion Axton to leave his post and replace him at the canon, my narrowed eyes settling on those flying pests still assaulting our vehicle. Oh this is gonna be fun...

. . .

The cold wind blows around my face as I balance over the pipe towards the last ECHO recorder, shooting a quick glance at the cliff above where my companions are waving at me. Right after my appetite for murder had been sated, for reasons still unknown to me I decided to jump down on the pipe below and get the last recorder myself – I still blame the adrenaline rush...

After I grab the last recorder and my finger (completely by accident) hits the _play_ button, I'm suddenly glad it was me who found the recorder and not one of the guys... Though I guess my companions wouldn't have cared about playing the recording in the first place – they probably would have been too occupied with the nearby chest, keeping all the good loot from me, those bastards – but hey, I like to know who I'm dealing with after all...

I climb my way down while the recording keeps playing, the conversation I'm listening in on almost a little too private for my taste, but it also gives me some kind of enlightenment... If this is just a lovers' quarrel between Roland and Lilith I've found myself in, I definitely do _not_ want to be in the middle of it... If she just needs someone to make Roland jealous, she can look elsewhere...

But before I get to tell her that, we have to travel to Tundra Express as promised. Killing some monstosities might help me clear my head... That is, as soon as my dear companions start realizing that I'm motioning them to get the vehicle down here and not simply waving at them... Ugh, I hate those idiots...

. . .

"I am _not_ touching that thing!"

To emphasize my words, I cross my arms in front of my chest and take another step backwards, away from the dead Mutant Badass Varkid at our feet.

Sal shoots me a confused look before he shrugs, kneels down and picks up the Varkid sample while contacting Sir Hammerlock. My eyes widen in shock as I hear the old man's demand for four more of those samples and I shake my head even before Sal ends the connection.

"Not gonna happen," I declare, shuddering as I think about the time it took us to take this single one down...

"Well, then I suggest we test Maya's suggestion and split the missions." Axton – ever the Commando – steps forward and points at Sal and Zero. "You two are going to take care of those Varkids while Maya and I will check out that dead guy's secret stash and meet up with this Tiny Tina afterwards. Any objections?"

"You bet! Why do you two get the secret weapon stash while we have to kill Varkids?"

Axton crosses his arms in front of his chest and raises an eyebrow. "Do you really think he's just going to give away _anything_ to a stranger who just killed him?"

The Gunzerker shrugs. "Why not?"

Axton nods as if that's the answer he's been expecting. "That's exactly why _we_ are going to deal with it. Remember that AI core?"

At that, a smile spreads across Salvador's face and he gently pats the new shotgun strapped to his back. "That was fun, wasn't it?"

My head whips around in disbelief when I hear a chuckle to my right. Axton runs a hand through his hair, trying to regain his composure, but still nods and smiles. "Yeah, it was..."

Rolling my eyes, I place Sir Hammerlock's syringe in Sal's hand and grab Axton's arm. "That's just lovely, but if you two lovebirds could stop your daydreams, could we finally get a move on now?"

"Came along and-"

"Sal, just stop!"


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: And we're tossing in another potential love interest... Mordecai, anyone?_

* * *

"All around the Sta-actus plant, the stalker chased the bandit. The stalker thought 'twas all in fun – POP!"

The following explosion makes me jump a few feet backwards in surprise and, considering the bloody limbs shooting out of the cave's entrance, I guess it was the right decision...

"...Goes the bandit!" the child-like voice continues from inside the cave.

I shoot a quick glance at Axton but he simply nods, one of his hands playing around the pistol at his hip as we enter Tiny Tina's supposed hideout... only to be greeted by a giddy 13-year old as soon as the smoke and dust from the previous explosion have settled.

"Oh haiii!"

While I take the time to look around the cave, admiring its interior decoration – though I have to admit, I never really was a pink bunny-friend myself – Axton approaches the little girl and kneels down in front of her, giving her his most charming smile.

"Hey there, kid, is your mommy around here somewhere? We're looking for Tina..."

"Come again?"

Before Axton ends up as another smear on the wall – as indicated by the girl's twitching right eye – I hurry towards him, nudging him in the side while I clear my throat. "Erm, Axton... I think _that's_ TinyTina..."

. . .

Of all the people we've met on Pandora so far, Mordecai probably has to be the most interesting character...

Ever since I've managed to convince Tiny Tina that Axton would be far more useful to us with all his limbs still attached, Mordecai has helped us out more than once while we were retrieving two badonkadonks for Tina's bitches (yes, I know... don't even get me started...) and I have to say, I could get used to a sniper having my back – no offense, Zero... He's kinda like our guardian angel... A guardian angel with a sniper rifle that slags our enemies so that our elemental weapons can deal even more damage and thus excruciating pain to our enemies...

Well... maybe "angel" isn't exactly the right word to use in this particular situation...

Anyway, we delivered the two missiles to Tina's workshop and I can proudly say that both Axton and I managed to keep a straight face when she presented us the finished project – a plush bunny strapped to each missile – or should I say she introduced us to Mushy Snugglebites and Felicia Sexopants... What purpose the two plush bunnies have exactly is beyond me, but at least now the missiles look kinda cute... and fluffy...

Next up on our list is the preparation for a tea party Tina wants to hold in her workshop to which we have to provide the guests.

One of said guests is, according to Tina, being held captive by his mother who Axton and I have the pleasure of convincing to let him attend the party... Peace of cake...

So we are currently heading up a snowy path to confront "Madame Von Bartlesby" and relieve her son from her motherly care...

We haven't talked much so far – probably due to our constant struggle to stay alive – but now that the path ahead of us seems clear for the moment as we make our way over a group of dead Varkids covering the ground, Axton turns his head towards me.

"You all right? You look like something's bothering you most of the time..."

I evade another dead Varkid's slimy remains and shake my head, keeping my eyes pinned to the ground. "Nah, I'm good."

"You sure?" he inquires. "'Cause if there's something bothering you, you know you can tell me, right?" He smirks. "Unless it's another complaint about Sal's hygiene. In that case let me assure you that I've really tried my hardest, but he seems to be quite fond of his beard and all its inhabiting organisms..."

I give a short laugh and finally raise my head to face him. "How did you become all soft and caring? You're supposed to be a hardened soldier."

His expression turns from friendly to serious and his eyes grow distant within seconds. "I was married once, you know. It didn't exactly... end well..." He sighs, scratching his chin. "I sometimes wonder, had I been more observant..." He trails off and I immediately regret my teasing. Poor guy...

I shrug. "Well, whatever the reason, she's missing out now... You're one of the good guys, Axton."

If we hadn't reached the hilltop right that moment, I might have noticed the look Axton was giving me and thus had the chance to spare myself the headache later on, but as it is, we turn our heads as soon as we hear the loud, buzzing sound drowning out everything else and we finally have the honor of meeting Madame Von Bartlesby – who turns out to be a Badass Varkid with Badass skills...

I just love my life...

. . .

"We did it!"

Still panting, I can't help but join in Axton's laughter as we proudly let our eyes wander over the battlefield ahead of us.

"Now let's grab Sir Reginald and find Princess Fluffybutt."

I am tempted to applaud Axton yet again for his serious face and tone but decide against it since I'm not sure if Tiny Tina's listening in on us, so I simply grab the gl- Sir Reginald and we're on our way down the hill.

"Another one down," Sal's voice rings out from afar, "Wanna take care of the next one alone?"

"Challenge accepted."

Axton turns to me – smiling that damn charming smile of his again. "Looks like they're still occupied... Wanna get those crumpets and Buzzard parts so Tina can have her little party?"

"You bet."


	7. Chapter 7

_"You're cordially invited, bitch!"_

"What happened to you two?" Sal's eyebrows shoot up as he looks both me and Axton up and down, taking in all the gore clinging to our clothes, hair and skin...

We've just rejoined near Meltwater Crossing where we're supposed to place the two rockets Tina prepared, and judging by the satisfied smirk on Sal's face as they approached us, they've finished their part of the missions as well...

"Tea party," I manage to mumble while I still head straight ahead towards the inviting water, Axton following silently behind me.

My shoes instantly get soaked in the cold water as I wade ahead but I simply can't bring myself to care – and hearing the _splash _next to me, neither does Axton. Not daring to talk in fear of getting some of the blood covering our faces in our mouths, we duck down into the water and clean ourselves in silence.

Giving a shrug to Zero waiting next to him, Sal turns around to us while we frantically scrub at the stains, trying to ignore the freezing cold surrounding us. "Make sure to take me along for the next one... Looks like you two had some fun..."

I shoot him a cold glare as I silently wade back to them, pulling myself onto the ice- and snow-covered shore where I remain lying on my back for a few more seconds, closing my eyes and hoping the sun will dry my clothes and hair before- great, now my teeth are clattering too... Why can't we go somewhere nice and warm for a change?

"Come on, cheer up, I even brought you a souvenir from our little trip to the Varkid farm..." Sal grins mischievously as he produces a still dripping Varkid head from behind his back, winking at me.

"I hate you."

"Ah, but he likes you, look..." He starts wiggling the offending souvenir above my head where some of its blood starts dripping down on my face...

That does it!

My need for rest is suddenly replaced by the urge to get as far away from those dead eyes – the Varkid's, not Sal's, though I still think he's a soulless prick – as possible and I struggle back to my feet, pulling out my new 'Corrosive Teapot' and pointing it at Sal.

"I swear, if you don't put that thing away _right now_ I'm gonna-"

_"Yo, yo, yo, listen up, bitches, I gots a fine piece a' ass right here waitin' for y'all..."_

Axton clears his throat as he steps next to me and my eyes narrow in jealousy as his hair seems to be much drier than mine already... "Tina, we appreciate the offer, but we really-"

_"Not me, dumbass!"_ Tina's shrill voice interrupts him, _"Gah, how am I supposed to work with such cretins? There's someone here to meet you. Got it?"_

Axton's brows furrow but he nods. "Right, on our way."

We've managed to take about one step towards Tina's hideout when another – this time booming – voice rings through the ECHO communicator.

_"Status report?"_

Ugh, I hate this guy...

"We've got the rockets and are making a little detour back to Tina. After that we're ready."

_"You better hurry, the train's heading your way right now!"_

"On it." Axton's face takes on his 'Commando-scowl' – as the rest of us lovingly call it – and he turns back to us to discuss our next move before another (much more pleasant) voice interrupts him yet again.

_"He means 'thanks a lot for helping us with this, guys'..."_

Axton shoots a quick glance towards Tina's place and then turns back to us with determination and I can't help but feel worried... I know that expression, he's about to say something I won't like...

"Zero, you're with me. We're going to make sure those rockets find their target in time. Salvador, Maya, go see what Tina wants."

I knew it!

I can already feel Sal nudging my side and with a growl I turn to him. The Gunzerker is offering me his arm – which about reaches my knee – and grins. "Shall we?"

"I swear, if you got any more of those things hidden somewhere I'm gonna melt off your face!"

. . .

"...And then he was all like, 'Oh my god, your robot just ripped my son to shreds!' and I'm just like, 'Goooooood, don't be such a crybaby! He should have watched where he was walking...' I mean, seriously? He almost stepped on my foot when he tried to shove past me and squeeze his way into the waiting line IN FRONT OF ME! I was waiting for my ice cream for, like, a _minute_ and he thinks he can just squeeze in? Nuh-uh, I don't think so... That's how guys like Handsome Jack are being bred, you know, thinking they can get away with stuff like that..."

"Ow, man!"

Yeah, okay, maybe I should have warned Sal that the ground here is still kinda slippery – what with all the blood and torn off bodyparts – but it's way more entertaining to watch him lie face down in a pool of blood after tripping over a Psycho Midget... Heh, payback's a bitch...

Alerted by the continuing swears behind her, Tina turns in her chair, a relieved expression crossing her face as she spots us. The girl sitting next to her turns her head away from the empty tea cup in front of her as well and raises her hand in greeting as we approach the – save for all the blood still covering most of the floors and walls – adorable scene of a child's tea party.

"Gaige here is gonna accompany you from now on," Tina announces with a nod towards her guest even before we've reached the table, taking another sip out of her empty tea cup – adorable!

"Hello to you."

And that's how I met the Mechromancer... Admittedly, her appearance may be a little deceiving and I, myself, can't stop the feeling of protectiveness immediately arising in me at those pigtails, that soft voice and her outfit, but at least _I_ manage to keep my mouth shut about it... Unlike Sal, who's back on his feet by now...

"You gotta be kidding... we're not gonna take a little girl with us-"

"What Sal here is trying to say," I interrupt him, shaking my head warningly at Sal, "is that, even if we should choose to see past the fact that we don't even know Gaige – no offense..." I shoot Gaige an apologetic smile who simply shrugs, flexing the metallic fingers of her left hand smiling mischievously.

"None taken."

"Right..." I nod, turning back to Tina once more. "Okay, so even if we see past that... wouldn't it be safer for her to stay with you?"

"Nah, she can't stay here." Tina shakes her head, her serious expression unchanging. "Princess Fluffybutt don't like her, she thinks Gaige's got an eye on Sir Reginald and she's NOT HAPPY 'BOUT THAT!"

"Now..." Without waiting for a response, Tina claps her hand and jumps off her chair, shoving Gaige towards us. "Take her with you and leave, it's naptime and I do NOT wish to be disturbed." The loud smack when she slaps my ass echoes through the entire cave and she winks at me. "Off you go, sugar tits..."

What the...?

. . .

"Third place. I mean, seriously..."

"M-hm..."

"Watch it, GUN Loader!"

"Sooooo, anyway, like I said, I arrived on Pandora and it was just like monsters and bandits and... stuff... and I just had no idea where to go, what to do... I mean, walking around and killing stuff is fun... for a while but, like, you can't do that all day long, right?"

"U-huh..."

"Take out the damn Repair Surveyors!"

"Ooooh, though there was this one time when Deathtrap just ripped three bandits' heads off in one swing... I mean it was just like _ka-zing!_ and there was blood everywhere and... stuff... and I mean at first I was shocked, you know? Like... that stuff is just gross, right? But after you see it for a while, at some point you just go, 'meh, don't care'. Know what I mean?"

"Sure..."

"EXP Loader!"

"Gee, he always this panic-y?"

I take my eyes off our comrades ahead of us – just as they approach what I _desperately_ hope is the crash site where we're finally gonna find the Vault Key to leave this place – and turn to the lively girl walking next to me. "Sal?" I shrug but can't help the mischievous smile. "Yeah, pretty much... He likes the drama..."

_"...Oh dear."_

Just as Gaige opens her mouth to continue her story about how she got tossed off a train and was stranded at Tundra Express, we both wince at the voice yelling into our ears through our ECHO communicators.

_"It's a trap – the Vault Key is not on the train! Abort the mission, soldiers!"_

Gee, talk about panic-y...


	8. Chapter 8

- Killed a tiny, bald man in a gigantic robot-suit (compensate much?) that apparently defeated all previous Vault Hunters with ease: check!

- Proved Roland wrong (ha!) : check!

- Almost got my suit burned by a Repair Surveyor exploding right next to me: check!

- Listened to the pleasant voice in my head telling me to grab the power core Wilhelm dropped: check!

- Made a mental note to take Mordecai up on his offer of free booze the next time he visits Sanctuary: check!

- Exchanged the old power core at Sanctuary with the newly acquired one: check!

- Found out that pleasant voice in my head betrayed us and the whole fight with Wilhelm was a trap: check!

- Watched in awe as Lilith unleashed her powers to save Sanctuary: check!

- Searched our backpacks for any remaining Eridium to try it out myself - finding none: check!

- Got at least three new bruises on my ass after landing on the cold, hard ground _outside _Santcuary: check!

- Pissed as hell and ready to shed some blood: you bet!

. . .

_"We're not friends anymore, are we?"_

Damn straight we're not!

And don't get me wrong, I _really _tried not to take it personally that, out of all the people at Sanctuary, we were the only ones being teleported away before the whole city vanished, but having to chase after it and drive into possibly another trap, just lead by that (suddenly terribly) annoying voice – which is responsible for this mess in the first place, may I add – with no way to just turn my communicator off while Angel starts hundreds of attempts to explain her motives is really trying my patience here...

"Feeling better?"

I brush a damp strand of hair out of my face while the doors to _Fink's Slaughterhouse_ close behind me and nod slowly, a devilish smile playing around my lips. "Oh yes."

Sal grins. "Good, then let's get this over with. I can't stand the cold here any longer..."

And he's right... The Fridge is, as its name suggests, a damn fridge! It's cold, it's icy and I'm really starting to rethink my choice of clothes, but as I look around, all of my friends seem to share the same fate, regardless of their clothing... Sal's nose has turned an alarming shade of blue and there are already a few icicles adorning his beard. Axton has wrapped his arms around himself and is trying hard not to shudder while each of his breaths turns into a white cloud in front of his face. Gaige has decided to hop from one foot to the other in quick succession while she's frantically rubbing her arms. And Zero... My eyes narrow. Zero seems to be the only one of our group unfazed by the cold... As always, he's standing a few feet away, waiting silently until we decide what to do next.

He doesn't have to wait long... After plucking some slimy bandit remains from my arm, Sal opens the door ahead and turns back to us, his eyes pleading. "Can we move on now? Por favor?"

Before anyone gets the chance to answer, I notice a hunched figure behind his back, hurrying towards him at an alarming speed...

"Sal, watch out!"

"AH, hijo de- YOU DIRTY RAT!"

. . .

_BOOM!_

"Anything?"

Axton lowers his head to glance through the sniper's sights and then sighs, shaking his head. "Not even a scratch."

Sal groans, reaching out. "Gimme that!" He grabs the sniper rifle out of Axton's hands and positions himself, resting its butt against his shoulder before he takes aim. He takes a deep breath, exhales and...

_BOOM!_

The shot echoes in the otherwise silent cavern and we all squint our eyes to look down the platform we're currently lying on to the three-legged monster underneath.

Unimpressed by Salvador's shot, the Crystalisk continues to casually make his way over the ice, not even bothering to acknowledge us...

I can hear a sigh to my left.

"I sit here and wait / So eager to move onward / But it's all in vain."

My head whips to Zero only to be faced with the holographic word "B0R3D" blinking at me and I can't stop my hand from shooting out and slapping the back of his helmet. "Shut it! You didn't hurt it either, Mr. Sniper!"

With a snort and a quick shake of his head, Zero crawls to his feet and raises his hand towards us. "Good bye!" And just like that, he jumps over the edge while his form is replaced by a decoy and only seconds later the Crystalisk's legs start to shoot spark from his onslaught, my eyes having trouble with following Zero's form as he attacks the monster with unmatched speed until it explodes in a burst of gold...

"Striking from nowhere / Killing with accuracy / This is who I am."

I roll my eyes.

Damn show-off...

. . .

"Are we there yet? My feet are hurting..."

I turn to see Sal's by far most convincing pout yet and I can't help but slow down my pace to pat him on the shoulder while he shuffles behind the rest of the group, grumblingly kicking loose stones out of the way as we exit a cave that opens up to reveal the Highlands: rocky hills, partly covered in soft grass, the relaxing sound of water coming from the distance, a cold breeze of fresh air... I sigh. Finally a place I like...

A grumbling sound turns my attention back to the Gunzerker still walking next to me and I wrap my arm around his shoulders in empathy.

I mean, who can blame him, really? We've spent so many hours behind the wheel of a vehicle that we simply weren't prepared for the long walk ahead of us during our chase after Sanctuary... First there was the Fridge, followed by the Highlands Outwash where we almost despaired at all the Stalkers populating the place – that was, until I brought out my shotgun to tear through their hordes with ease... Then there was a Hyperion Extraction Plant, filled with tons of Loaders, Surveyors and Hyperion personnel – did I mention the Constructor at the exit already? – and once we were through _there_, we were greeted by a Colossus Thresher...

Suffice to say we all give a sigh of relief when we finally reach a Catch-A-Ride station – and another when we finally reach Overlook... Now all we need to do is set the beacon up aaaand-

"Loader invasion!"

Oooooof course...


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh good. You're not dead."

Ugh, somebody please teach that brute some basic conversation manners...

"That's his way of saying, 'Wow, you're a badass. I'm glad you're okay'."

Thank you.

"I say it's time for a toast!" Moxxi speaks up, silencing the gathered crowd in her bar immediately. She clears her throat and raises her glass. "To Lilith, for being the badass Siren she is..." A few approving whistles rise up and I can't help but raise my beer bottle as well. "And most of all to our new badasses over there," she motions in our direction, "for returning to us so we can kick Jack's ass for good!"

The crowd bursts into cheers and I almost lose my footing at the dozens of hands patting my back – which doesn't mean I don't notice Scooter's hand on my ass... Still smiling, one of my hands disappears behind my back to break as many fingers of the mechanic's hand as possible before he can pull it back, his yelp being drowned out by the ongoing cheer from Santcuary's citizens.

"Nice job there, killer." Lilith clinks her bottle on mine as she sits onto the free bar stool next to where I lean against the bar and I can't tell whether she's talking about our way, or rather fight, back to Sanctuary or Scooter's broken fingers – probably both – so I simply smile, giving a short nod.

"Yup, pretty cool..."

I raise the bottle to my lips and take a large gulp from my well-deserved brew, smiling in contentment. Things are looking quite good right now... We've finally made it back to Sanctuary, we're being celebrated like heroes, the booze is free and I'm even tempted to forgive Angel for her betrayal...

Of course, Sanctuary wouldn't be Sanctuary if there hadn't been a group of people cornering us as soon as we'd entered _Moxxi's_, each of them with at least one new task they need us to take care of, but that can wait for the moment... Right now I just want to enjoy the break and possibly get drunk as hell...

"Sorry again for the teleporting-thing. It was nothing personal..." Lilith has leaned forward to be heard over the loud music and chatter all around us and I almost think I can smell her unique – somewhat smoky – scent wafting over, though that's probably just my imagination... or the booze...

"Don't worry about that. We made it back, didn't we?" I grin, taking another gulp from my beer.

Lilith nods, leaning backwards and taking a gulp herself until she stops in her movement, and only seconds later I feel a pair of hands gently brush my sides. I'm about to turn around to break Scooter's remaining, healthy fingers when Axton appears next to me, leaning against the bar and thus almost casually against me.

"Enjoying the party?"

"Sure." Lilith's expression noticeably hardens as she takes another large gulp from her beer, her jaw clenching.

Either oblivious or satisfied at the change in her demeanor, Axton nods, returning his hand to my side as he leans closer to my ear. "You need anything?"

"I'm..." I swallow, holding up my bottle to mask my confusion. "I'm good, thanks," I manage and he nods again, shooting me another one of his trademark smiles – I'm sure a lot of fangirls would get weak in the knees at – before he turns to vanish in the crowd again.

I turn back to Lilith but am faced with an empty chair... My eyes wander over the crowd until they land on the redhead, whispering something into Roland's ear while trailing her hand down his chest.

Right, there was that...

Before I can drown my annoyance in alcohol, a bearded little creature pushes its way through the crowd and climbs onto the free stool next to me.

"Anything you need?" I ask and Sal raises his eyebrows in mock hurt.

"Something the matter, Sunshine? Just wanted to see how you were doing..."

I sigh, rubbing at my forehead. "Just peachy..."

"Right..." He nods his head in thought, letting his eyes wander over the crowd before they settle back on me and he clears his throat. "Listen... you don't happen to have some money you could spare? See, I got this bet with Scooter about who's gonna score first tonight, so..."

I sigh again. "...So you need some seed money because, let me guess... you spent it all at the slot machines?"

"Ey, I almost had three Eridium bars... We could have been rich!"

"_Could have_," I remind him but still sigh and reach for my money. "How much do you need?"

He shrugs. "Couple thousand..."

"A couple...?" Nope, not today, Maya... Just breathe... "All right, take it! But I expect regular interest payments for the next couple of years... _And_ I get to be the first to check the loot from now on!"

"You drive a hard bargain, my friend..." Sal's eyes narrow for a second but with a shrug, he reaches for the bills in my hand and climbs off the bar stool. "See ya!"

I'm suddenly not in the mood for celebration anymore and as I scan all the smiling faces around me, I notice one of them missing... So I quickly empty my beer and head for the exit, stopping on my way out when I notice Gaige's sleeping form in one of the booths.

Oh great, now I'll feel responsible for her hangover tomorrow morning...

I push my way over to her booth when I notice Moxxi approaching us with a blanket in her hands. Smiling, she hands me the blanket and I cover Gaige's sleeping form before turning back to Moxxi. "Could you make sure she's taken care of?"

Moxxi shrugs. "Already done. I made sure she only drank apple juice the entire time." With a warm smile, she looks down at the sleeping Mechromancer and sighs. "Poor kid must have been pretty beat already... I'll make sure no one disturbs her."

I have to admit, I'm actually quite touched at that... "Thanks."

"Anytime, sugar..."

Before her intense gaze can burn my clothes right off my flesh, I turn back to the exit and start shoving my way through the crowd again until someone accidentally bumps into me and I find myself right between Salvador and Scooter, the two of them busy with surveying the women available in the bar – from what little I can pick up from their conversation before they turn to me with an expression that will probably haunt me for the next couple of nights...

"You're leaving already?"

I nod while I slowly back away from their leering eyes. "Yeah, I've got all these weapons here that I still need to sell before we take off again, so I thought-"

Sal's face lights up and he already starts rummaging through his backpack as he interrupts, "That's perfect! Be a dear and take mine with you as well, they've been killing my back ever since we arrived here..."

Breathe, Maya, breathe...

* * *

_A/N: I guess it's time again to ask you guys how I'm doing so far... Don't worry, I'm not fishing for reviews, I'm simply still not sure yet if what I'm writing makes sense/is entertaining enough, etc. (maybe I should mention that I pretty much write those chapters without thinking too much about them, I don't put as lot effort into them as I do with my other stories, sorry 'bout that... :) ) ) because it's been a while since I've played the game myself and I'm not sure if some of the stuff seems kinda... artificial... in lack of a better word..._

_ What I can tell you however is that I've gathered all characters' quotes (well, the five main characters anyway) and I'll take my time to look into them just to get a better feeling for characters I'm not as familiar with yet, but I'd appreciate it if you'd point out any grave mistakes I made, or tell me if you think there are scenes you'd like to read in the future and stuff you don't like (same goes for characters, of course) ... And yes, I know you like Maya/Lilith ;)  
_

_Anyway, next chapter will include another possible LI, so we'll see how that plays out... See you next time!_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: I'm sorry for the delay, this story's not exactly at the top of my priority list..._

_Anyway, I think the Tannis supporters will like this chapter... the rest of you: sorry, but I'll make sure you'll get more Lilith along the way..._

_Oh and thanks for your reviews! :)_

* * *

_"Don't have TOO much fun!"_

_Finally..._

I sigh and wince as I stretch my aching back after carrying almost Sal's entire backpack inventory to the Raiders HQ. A short glance at the bills the machine has spilled and I stash them in my backpack, deciding to accept it as Sal's first payment for the money he still owes me...

That's when I hear a rustling sound coming through the open door of the HQ and I'm quickly reminded why I came here in the first place...

Leaning against the doorframe, I cross my arms in front of my chest and watch Tannis browse through various papers scattered all over the table in front of her. After a few seconds, she finally seems to notice my presence and raises her head.

"Not in a party mood?" I smile at her and she simply shrugs her shoulders before turning back to her papers.

"I don't feel the need to 'mingle' with all those buffoons out there like, as it seems, everyone else does," she states without looking up. "I also can't be tempted by the promise of free liquor and stale food..." Her hand finally stops flying through the papers and she sighs, murmuring, "I was worried you wouldn't make it back..."

One of my eyebrows shoots up. _Say what now?_

Before I have time to fully process Patricia _I-don't-care-about-anyone-with-an-IQ-lower-than-mi ne-which-is-basically-everyone _Tannis, her head raises and she quickly adds, "Only for a moment, of course. You and your friends seem to be quite capable of handling everything Pandora has to offer, but... you never know... I mean... I might have lost a willing test subject..."

I nod, still smiling as I push myself off the doorframe and approach her. "Right..."

Once I'm standing in front of her, I brace my hands on the table, my smile turning into a predatory grin when I notice her swallowing uncomfortably. "Well, looks like your test subject is still alive, so if you'd like to take advantage of that..."

"I..." Tannis blinks in confusion. "You mean now?"

I shrug. "As you stated correctly, everyone else is at _Moxxi's_ getting drunk right now, so..."

"But there's still so much data I have to analyze and..." Tannis' eyes dart around the room nervously until she suddenly seems to relax. A smile starts spreading across her face and she nods slowly, the gleam in her eyes making them almost shine like two Varkids caught on fire – _hey, I like that metaphor_ – and the papers she's been holding in her hands rustle to the ground...

. . .

"So? Found anything interesting down there?" I can't help the mischievous smirk while I watch Tannis crawl back up my body, casually running a hand over her chin and along her lips before she leans down to capture mine in a slow kiss.

"Was I supposed to take notes?" she teases as she settles next to me. Within seconds, her relaxed expression suddenly changes and her eyes widening in shock. "Now that you mention it, I probably should have! What was I thinking? I didn't even activate the ECHO recorder, I could lose valuable data-"

"Tannis..."

She turns back to me, her forehead still creased in worry, and I can't help but give a short laugh. "It's alright. I'm sure you'll get more chances to sate your scientific curiosity..."

She smiles at that and her posture relaxes again. "There are quite a few theories about Sirens I'd like to test..." she admits and I'm sure she's only half-joking, but I let it slide this time... Instead, I prop myself up on my elbow and raise a suggestive eyebrow.

"Well, there are always my Siren powers..." I announce while I gather some of my energy, just enough to make my tattoos gleam in a blue light which immediately catches Tannis' attention. She absent-mindedly licks her lips and I have to bite mine to stifle a triumphant laugh.

"Ever used Phaselock while-"

"SUNSHINE, YOU IN HERE?"

_Ah, shit..._

"Let's save that for another time, shall we?" I whisper and dash out of the bed – silently thankful Tannis suggested we take one of the upper beds, otherwise Sal's unannounced visit might have raised quite a few uncomfortable questions...

"I'm on my way, Sal, just stashing some weapons in the safe up here."

"Right... just hurry up. We're about to divide the missions, so unless you wanna be stuck with Scooter's I suggest you get down here..."

_No time to check the hair then..._

. . .

"All right. Like before, we're gonna divide the missions." Axton, who's leaning against an empty shell outside Claptrap's place, looks at each of us in turn before he continues. "There'll be groups of two. Maya and I are gonna go to the Dust, Sal and Zero will go to the Fridge-"

"Nah, hombre. I already told you I'm not made for the cold... How about me and Sunshine take the Dust and you and Zero the Fridge...?"

Obviously, Axton seems less than pleased about Sal's objection, but I couldn't care less... On any other occasion, Sal's strange behavior – I mean, it's Sal... he never complains as long as he gets to shoot something – might have made me suspicious, but right now I'm way too fascinated by the little robot dancing back and forth between the five of us to celebrate his birthday. To be honest, Handsome Jack could invade Sanctuary right this second with a horde of Loaders and I wouldn't be able to tear my eyes away from Claptrap – yeah, the show's _that _good...

"Uh – there's, um, some pizza. If you're hungry."

Since nobody else seems to care about properly celebrating Claptrap's birthday, I take it upon myself and approach the large pile of pizza boxes to grab a slice, wincing just in time with the robot's late warning of, "Heh – pizza's kinda cold. Sorry 'bout that."

_Eh, he meant well..._

Chewing on my cold and gummy pizza slice I risk a glance to my companions who still seem to be arguing about the missions, though it seems since I have successfully ignored Axton's pleading looks so far, he finally gives up and sighs, nodding. "All right. You two take the Dust, me and Zero will take the Fridge."

"Erm, guys?"

"Right, sorry 'bout that... I'm still not used to having one more in our group... OK, as I said, Maya, Sal and Gaige, you take the Dust, me and Zero will take the Fridge."

All right, that seems settled...

I grab two pizza boxes, shove one towards Axton and walk past them with the other – if nothing else, they might still help suffocate a few skags – heading towards the travel station in the middle of Sanctuary, Claptrap's happy voice accompanying us.

"That was the best party I've ever thrown!"

Off to new adventures then...


End file.
